User talk:Brandon Rhea
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message. Any messages you leave here will be responded to as soon as possible. Response I don't see how the first example could be bad at all. I didn't say he was incredibly shitty but I said the image was. The third one was an example of him vandalizing pages after it was decided not to use internal wiki links like that. Do you have any more to show me? I can't remember everything that I have said. Also you linked to the TOS but the TOS doesn't say anything about assuming good faith. In fact the only thing that the 2nd one and the 4th ones could break is only the first and 2nd rules. Which are technically the same rule since they both mention the same things. SeaTerror (talk) 23:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) * I didn’t say that assume good faith was in the Terms of Use, I said it was a fundamental wiki philosophy. Because of the types of editing tools available to users and the kind of medium a wiki is, wikis don't work well if people aren't assuming good faith. What is in the Terms of Use, however, is that you are not to abuse, harass, or intimidate others, and that you are not to post or say things that are obscene or offensive. Many of your comments fall under those headings. Other examples of this behavior includes you calling someone stupid and saying an admin is a dickhead. Please do not engage in this type of behavior moving forward. Thank you. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Well first can we paint a clear picture of which is what? I assume the comments fall under only abusive. Something being offensive is incredibly subjective. I've seen people get offended by just somebody saying the word "ass" before. SeaTerror (talk) 00:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *If you want concrete terms, I'd go with abusive and harassing, as well as intimidating (even if it wasn't your intent, it was pretty intimidating). Offensive is in our Terms of Use, and I agree that it's subjective, but people are going to be offended by being called stupid or other forms of name-calling. Those are things you need to avoid. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Just curious .. Yo Brandon, MDM here. You might not know me but I am one of the guys you banned last week >_> .. yea .. but don't worry .. I am not here to complain about the ban or anything .. I just have few Questions regarding it that I wanted to ask you. I had no problem with the bad .. rather it was fun in a way >_> .. but the curiously kills me and I had to ask you these 3 questions knowing that only you can answer them ^_^ .. 1. Why was I banned? I know that in the ban reason you posted reason and everything but I just want to know which incident resulted in this ban. Cause if its about inappropriate language use then there are 1000s of incidents cause every member of One Piece wiki does that everyday .. but I just want to know the incident that resulted my ban cause I was away for a whole week before my ban so it must be from a incident from past. So just a link to that edit or something would help me understand that. 2. Who or how was I reported? I have talked with staff members before in past many times when I come to central wiki to report inappropriate behaviors of certain members. But every time all staff members say one thing "we don't handle wiki issues such as these, you have to talk with your wiki's admin about this" .. or something along with those lines. So I am just curious was it just my bad luck that you happen to be going threw the wiki activity and found some edits of mine that you felt were offending in some way? I could believe that cause I do have bad luck :P that explain why I haven't won anything in lottery in last 2 years >_> .. but that aside I just want to know if it was my bad luck or was I reported by someone. Cause usually the wiki admins handle these things and they always do. I was acknowledged that my ban was result of a remark I made to certain use name Caludia323 few weeks ago in edit-summaries .. and after that incident I was told on by the Admin DancePowder and I apologized to him in chat and explained him the whole story behind it. So if it was because of that incident then its kinda weird to have to get ban even after having to apologize to admin and admitting my mistake .. and 10 days after that incident. If it was because of that Incident then please check the edits again and you will see that I was provoked by that user first cause she kept on calling me a moron. Me and that user have had conflicts many times and result to that I simply ignore that member due to not drag that conflict any further. Everyone in this whole wiki knows that I prefer to ignore member then start conflicts with them. But regardless of that she kept calling me an Moron cause to her the edits I was making were "not needed". While the truth is that I was bringing back those interlanguage links that she and other individual Seaterror(I am sure you know him) deleted. I was adding spaces to required places to make the format of all pages match. To them adding spaces to pages was useless edits while they did the similar edits of adding spaces to pages in past. But whats done is done and I don't really care about it. I just wanted to know if someone reported me so I can also report the staff members when I encounter a rude member next time then resolving the issue with the wiki admin. Since staff members can ban them for a week globally ^_^ 3. Why was not warned or send notice about my ban? Even if admins of wiki ban someone from chat or from wiki send at least 1 warning and after the ban they send a notice letting the member know that he/she is banned. But there was nothing on my talk-page or anywhere. Even when you warned Seaterror in past over his behavior .. you wrote a 3 paragraph warning to him to get his acts straight .. but for me .. not even one sentence. I come back from my internship study and find out that I am banned .. for a week .. globally .. while I was away .. for a reason that even I don't know. I don't mind being banned as long as I know why I was banned. So that way I can learn a bit of lesson and if I see someone committing the same crime in future .. I know that it worthy to report to central wiki. So yea, these were the things that I was really curious about. You can answer them if you want to and I am asking then to you cause I know you know answers to these. So just if you get some free time and have few minutes to spare .. please reply the answers. I am not expecting any big explanations .. its just link to edit that resulted me ban. How was I reported? and why no message on my talk page for ban notice? simply 3 sentences answer will be enough ^_^ Thank you for your time and will be expecting your reply soon. Monkey.D.Me (talk) 19:44, July 30, 2012 (UTC) *Hi. You were given a temporary ban due to remarks you made that violated our Terms of Use. You called someone a “cold-core slut,” you continued to use that word in a second edit summary, and you also left someone a message calling someone a dickhead. The primary issue was calling someone a slut. Whether or not you were banned for it already on a local level was not something I took into consideration due to what I consider to be the severity of that type of abusive language directed at another user. I therefore gave your account a temporary global block, which prompts a block notice to inform you when you were blocked, why you were blocked, and when you would be unblocked. I consider this sufficient because, in our view, global blocks are between Wikia and the globally blocked user and are not a matter that requires public discussion when you are unable to respond to any additional messages that are left on a talk page. I do hope you are sincere when you said you apologized to the user, as that type of language is not acceptable on Wikia. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:54, July 30, 2012 (UTC) First I would like to thank you for such quick and understanding reply. I got answers to most of my Questions. But I would like to clarify that I did not apologize to the member whom I made that "cold-core slut" remark or to member whom I made "dickhead" remark. I apologized to Admin Dancepowder himself. I was criminal to his account since I acted that way violating his trust. Those 2 members didn't get my apology because they both provoked me to act that way and say such remarks. Both Caludia323 and SeaTerror first called me a "moron" .. Caludia323 in edit summary and SeaTerror on my talk page. I called them both those terms after they called me that. I did not start the conflict. So I would like to just let you know that. Thank you for your reply, I will refrain myself from using such language and hope those members don't provoke me to do so either ^_^. Thank again. Monkey.D.Me (talk) 20:07, July 30, 2012 (UTC) *Glad to hear that you will refrain from that language in the future. Please remember that just because someone starts something doesn’t mean you have to escalate it. You took being called a moron and brought it to a whole new level, so let’s avoid that in the future. You should reply respectfully or not at all. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:20, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Block Since when are people blocked with ZERO warning? I'd love to see an explanation of my "inappropriate behavior". 05:47, May 18, 2013 (UTC) *Hi. I don't know what this is referring to. Can you please clarify? Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 05:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) When I attempted to edit just a few moments ago, it told me that I was blocked wikia wide for inappropriate behavior, but now it seems to be gone. I'm not exactly sure what happened. 05:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) *You probably have a dynamic IP and were rotated onto an IP that was blocked. If you encounter this again, you can send a message with the block ID to . - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 05:57, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Ah, yes, I do. Didn't know this problem could occur. Thanks for the future heads up. 05:58, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Featured Wiki Videos Hi Brandon. The majority of the community is aware that if Fandom chooses to place any featured wiki videos on One Piece Wiki, it is not something we can opt out of. The purpose of that forum is to decide on whether or not we want to use the full episodes provided by Fandom's Video library in our episode articles and we are going to vote on it tomorrow. The topics of Modernization and this other project got mixed which caused some confusion, but it is good now. Once the poll is concluded, we will discuss Modernization next and see if any of the users will be interested in being part of the video making/script writing process. Right now most of our users especially the veteran users including myself are busy with exams, so most likely by early June we will all have the time to discuss Modernization again with more focus. 21:31, May 13, 2017 (UTC)